


Gone Fising

by KauHuf



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other, Selectively Mute Link, botw, it was supposed to be cute, this got dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KauHuf/pseuds/KauHuf
Summary: Link is out fishing when he has unwanted company.Note:This has a pretty messed up ending, so if you're not into psycological stuff, I guess this is you're warning...





	Gone Fising

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not great at writing action, so if anyone wants to like…give me some tips, I’m open. Takes place before you get into the real meat of the story, so place it anywhere thereabouts. Also, this was not beta read. If you see a mistake, tell me!

Fishing with bombs was by far one of Links favorite pastimes. It was mindless destruction for the sake of it, and he got multiple meals from just a few small explosions.

The sound of the bombs echoed around the canyon, the smell of singed fish and smoke calming something in him that Link never realized was tense until he relaxed like this. As he perched on the very edge of the rock he’d chosen as his hunting spot, he would click the sheikah slate and materialize another bomb, aim for a few fish, and toss it.

It probably wasn’t the most ethical way to fish, but it was certainly the fastest.

_I wonder how the people of Hyrule would react to seeing their ‘Hero’ chuck bombs into a river for fish…certainly easier than making a rod or net though._

Link counted up the fish and hummed when he came up with ten, more than enough to satisfy his bottomless stomach for a while. The Zora armor was perfect for these things, and Link easily dove into the cool water and gathered up his meal.

_I should stop by the bridge later, and bring that guy some fish…what was is name again? He always looks so stressed, maybe a hot meal will calm him down a little. I could move that dead guardian while I’m at it…_

Laying on his back in the still water and watching the clouds go by was almost enough to take his mind off the Calamity and the state of Hyrule.

_It’s so easy to forget…that there are other people in this world. When I first woke up, I never would have guessed this land still had life. I would have stayed on that plateau, eventually would have died more than likely._

Link chuckled and closed his eyes.

_I’ll give myself some credit; I would have found a way to live. But I never would have pursued this quest._

Link let himself lie peacefully, listening to the sound of life around him. The sound of bluebirds and the soft rustle of deer nearby. The flick of the remaining fish as they milled in a small corner, away from him. The gentle whoosh of the breeze that brought with it the smell of far-off spring water, grass and…

Link had flipped right side up in an instant, his nose twitching, his ears pricked as everything went silent and his instinct to get back to land strong, but not overpowering yet.

_Why do I smell bananas? I only ever smell them in the desert, or-_

The arrow missed him by inches and rapidly sank to the bottom of the pool, but Link was already swimming toward the shore, away from where the arrow had come from.  Looking over his shoulder, he could see a Yiga Soldier holding a sickle and making their way rapidly around the bend of the pond.

_Does that mean there’s 2 of them!?_

He heard the familiar laugh of an archer followed by another volley of arrows, but even as he finally felt land beneath his feet, he still couldn’t _see_ his main attacker. The sickle wielder was on Link before he could even take a breath, but the Master Sword was already raised and in his hand to block the blow.

The soldier seemed shocked but Link was moving, twisting his weight so that the Yiga was in the water and he was fully on dry land…just as the archer unleashed their arrows, hitting their companion. A shocked gasp escaped the sickle wielders lips as they realized what had happened.

Link pushed them back into the water and drew his own bow all in one movement. As he aimed into the trees, he found the flash of red and white he needed in the otherwise green landscape. He let loose as the Yiga raised their own bow again, releasing a lightning arrow.

 _Oops. Forgot I had that prepped. What a waste of an arrow._ Link thought with a wince.

The soldier went down and then a puff of purple smoke engulfed where they had been.

_I can never get to them fast enough to see who or **what** they are…_

Link carefully lowered his bow and looked around, ears twitching as he tried to locate any more threats. He heard nothing and the wildlife seemed to agree, as they returned to the normal chatter.

“…mmm.”

Link strapped the bow back in place and turned to leave. There was no sense in staying in the same area as the mood had been ruined. He was straightening out his armor and squeezing water out of his pony tail when he heard a groan behind him.

 The one in the water was, surprisingly still alive.

“You…you can’t fight forever…” The soldier groaned.

Link stood over them. Their mask was chipped, revealing a piercing green eye.

“You will…be stopped one day…and the Yiga shall stand…victorious…beside Ganon!” They gasped out, their voice gaining strength as they spoke.

Link frowned.

“Do you really believe that?” He said.

The Yiga froze, shocked that the silent threat they had heard so much of could speak.

“I have fought for thousands of years in dozens of lives. I have wielded a blade since I was a child. I have even lived as an animal.”

Link crouched so he was closer to the Yiga, staring them directly in the eye.

“I have seen this and other kingdom rise and fall countless times. I have watched the royal family slaughtered by beings far more threatening then you. I have seen women and children maimed. I have seen my own limbs torn from me, been killed and revived…”

Link chuckled darkly.

“…so many times. So many. The Goddess will not let me die. She will not let my soul rest. I hold the Triforce of Courage. I am Hyrule’s Light.”

The Yiga looked confused and scared as they tried to push themselves back, but Link pressed a hand to their neck.

“Ask me how I know.”

“…I-“

“Ask me. How I know.” Link whispered.

“H-h-how do you know?” The soldier whispered out quietly as Links hand got tighter around their neck.

Link leaned in closer so he was next to their ear.

“I remember. Everything.”

Link forced the Yiga’s head under the water as they’re struggles grew weaker and weaker….and finally stopped. They poofed from under his grasp into another puff of smoke.

Link glared at where their body had been and stood. In the distance, he could see the beginning of night tingeing the horizon line.

 _…I suppose I’ll find shelter for the night._ He thought.

Link set off toward the stable he had passed, humming quietly to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This got a lot darker than I thought it would…  
> Still fun to write tho. Reviews/Comments/Critique all welcome~  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
